Super Mario 64
Eu sempre gostei de Super Mario 64 quando eu era criança. Lembro-me de jogar isso na casa da minha tia o tempo todo. Bem, um dia, um pop-up apareceu do nada, quando estava assistindo a cenas de jogo no Youtube. Fiquei um pouco assustado, e estava prestes a fechar a janela, até que percebi que era um site mostrando uma cópia perfeita em condição, de Super Mario 64 para venda. Havia uma foto e tudo. Eu geralmente não confio nessas coisas, mas o sentimento de nostalgia me dominou, e eu queria comprá-lo. A coisa toda era peculiar, vendo como o dono do jogo queria que o comprador enviasse um envelope contendo R$ 20 ao endereço no site, ao invés de usar algo parecido com o PayPal. O que tornou as coisas ainda mais estranhas foi que quando eu tentei acessar o site (eu escrevi o URL) depois de encontrar "problemas" com o jogo, a página estava longe de ser encontrada. Poucos dias após os R$ 20 terem sido enviados, eu recebo um pacote contendo a nova cópia do jogo. A primeira coisa que notei quando abri a caixa pequena era que a “vinheta oficial” com Mario voando no ar aparentemente foi arrancada ou coisa assim. Em seu lugar havia um pedaço de fita adesiva com “Mario” grosseiramente escrita em marcador permanente. Eu me senti um pouco mal com isso, mas enquanto o jogo funcionasse, eu não me importei. Montei o meu Nintendo 64 e coloquei o cartucho. A tela ligada com a cara familiar de Mario que você pode esticar e torcer o quanto quiser. Lembrei-me de rir o tempo todo com os resultados quando garoto e decidi mexer em nome dos velhos tempos. Mudei o cursor sobre a orelha de Mário e puxei-a para proporções élficas. Eu ia fazer o mesmo na outra orelha, quando de repente a TV produziu ruídos provocados pela estática. A cabeça inteira de Mario começou a ficar deformada e torcer de uma forma que eu nem sabia que era possível para o modelo. Efeitos de som aleatório do jogo começaram a tocar junto com a estática. Enquanto tudo isso ocorria, eu podia ouvir uma voz fraca sussurrando em japonês. A voz era gaga e choramingando. Eu imediatamente desliguei do jogo e tentei novamente. Eu não me incomodei com a cabeça de Mario neste momento. Bastou selecionar um novo arquivo e comecei a jogar. Quando selecionado o arquivo, o jogo pulou o monólogo de abertura da Peach e do pátio exterior. Mario acabou de ser colocado à direita dentro do castelo. Mais assustador ainda, Bowser não disse nada. Eu tentei ignorar e jogar de qualquer jeito. No entanto, eu também notei que não tinha música. Apenas um silêncio de morte. Não tinha nem Toads ao redor para conversar. A única porta que eu poderia entrar era o Bob-omb Battlefield. As outras portas nem sequer responderam aos meus comandos. O retrato de Bob-omb Battlefield não era a imagem habitual. Era apenas uma tela totalmente branca. Eu ainda estava tentando me convencer de que estes eram apenas problemas menores, e que não teria influência no jogo ao todo. Uma vez que entrei no retrato, a imagem foi de repente de uma tela em branco à pintura de Lethal Lava Land. Você sabe, aquela imagem um pouco inquietante da chama com o sorriso do mal? Sim, isso é quando eu comecei a ficar muito desconfiado. O menu de selecionar a missão surgiu, e ainda um outro detalhe esquisito estava presente. Em vez de “Big Bob-omb on the Summit”, a missão era chamada “TURN BACK”. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que me levou a apertar A, mas eu apertei O nível parecia normal. Tudo era como eu me lembrava. Eu pensei que poderia finalmente aproveitar o meu jogo favorito da infância. Mas então eu o vi. Luigi. Fiquei absolutamente chocado. Ele nunca esteve neste jogo. Seu modelo não era mesmo uma troca de cores de Mario. Ele parecia um modelo completamente original. Luigi apenas ficou lá até tentei me aproximar dele. Ele começou a correr a velocidades inesperadas. Eu o segui e atravessou o nível. Coisas estranhas aconteceram enquanto eu o perseguia. Cada vez que eu pegava uma moeda, os inimigos e música iriam ficar mais lentos, e a paisagem ficaria em cor mais escura e mais mórbida. Foi gradualmente piorando até que eu coletei a quinta moeda. Então, a música parou. Os inimigos ficaram no chão como se estivessem mortos. Eu estava muito assustado, mas continuei perseguindo Luigi. Subi o morro. Não havia balas de canhão rolando tentando me derrubar. Eu realmente não estava surpreso a este ponto. Luigi estava sempre fora da minha vista enquanto eu corria. Uma vez que cheguei ao cume, vi ainda um outro objeto fora do lugar. Uma pequena casa de campo era tudo o que foi visto no topo da colina. Luigi estava longe de ser encontrado. A casa era certamente estranha para um jogo de Mario. Era velha, simples, e quebrada. Independentemente dos meus medos, naquele momento, eu fiz Mario entrar na casa Assim que a porta se fechou, um retrato perturbador de Luigi enforcado imediatamente apareceu junto com um som assustador muito assustador. Parecia um berro de violino acompanhado por um piano batendo forte. Mario caiu de joelhos e chorou por aproximadamente 5 minutos, em seguida, a tela escureceu. Voltei para o castelo. Mario, caiu fora da pintura. A imagem mudou de Lethal Lava Land à imagem de Luigi enforcado. A sala era diferente desta vez. Era agora um pequeno corredor. Toads com caras inexpressivas e túnica branca alinhados no corredor. Havia outra pintura na extremidade oposta que me deixou completamente assustado. Era uma foto da minha família. Não era uma foto do tempo que Super Mario 64 foi lançado. Era uma foto muito, muito recente. Lembrei-me de posar para ela na semana passada. Estendi a mão para o botão liga / desliga no N64. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia jogar mais isso. No entanto, mesmo já tendo puxado (para quem não teve um N64, o botão de liga/desliga deste console era de puxar, e não apertar) o botão, o jogo ainda estava ligado. Eu puxei para trás e para frente, mas sem sucesso. Tentei desligar todo o sistema, mas nunca saiu da tela. Eu estava mesmo ainda capaz de controlar o Mario. Eu não podia deixar isso ali para sempre… e assim eu continuei jogando. Fui para a foto da minha família, e pulei para dentro. Apenas uma missão estava disponível, é claro. Esta foi chamado de “Run, Don’t Walk”(Corra,não caminhe). Eu selecionei a missão. “Let’s-a-go”… O nível começou em um corredor inundado com plataformas flutuantes na água. Mario aterrissou em um desses, e virou a câmera para mostrar o que estava por trás. Um vazio silencioso e negro foi se aproximando lentamente de Mario. Ele não se parecia com nada. Nem sequer parecido com gráficos acabado. Apenas um gigante, Blob de blocos negros. Eu comecei a pular de plataforma em plataforma. Sem nenhum objetivo em vista, eu continuei correndo das trevas, lenta mas seguramente a ganhar velocidade. Isso manteve em curso para o que pareceram horas. Eu estava realmente duvidando que algum dia haveria um fim. Mario estava andando em círculos. Finalmente, a massa negra / escuridão /coisa / pegou Mario, e envolveu-o nas trevas. Ele não gritou ou resistiu. A coisa o consumiu. Mario caiu fora da pintura e de volta para o castelo. Eu perdi uma das minhas três vidas. A sala era diferente agora. Alguns dos Toads tinham desaparecido, e o quadro parecia diferente. Minha família e eu estávamos nas mesmas posições, mas os nossos corpos estavam parcialmente decompostos. Parecia real demais para ser photoshop. Parecia mais que alguém pegou nossos corpos mortos e tirou uma foto. Independentemente disso, eu pulei na pintura novamente. Mario estava em um quarto pequeno. Havia ainda uma única missão disponível. Era chamada de “I’m right here”(estou bem aqui) escrito assim mesmo. Eu selecionei a missão e me preparei para o pior. Mario aterrissou em um quarto pequeno e escuro. Não há nenhuma saída visível. A sala estava vazia, exceto por um piano no canto. Eu sabia que isso significava. Eu estava preso lá dentro com o Mad Piano( Piano Louco). Eu me aproximei dele e ele começou a perseguir-me como sempre. Não havia nenhuma maneira a prejudicá-lo, então eu não tinha escolha senão deixar que Mario levasse dano. Quando ele perdeu toda a sua saúde, a animação de morte habitual não aconteceu. Mario acabou atacado pelo piano. Ele caiu com seu sangue e tripas derramados no chão, e a câmera mostrou a uma visão de cima para baixo de seu corpo. Uma versão distorcida da música “merry-go-round” da Big Boo Haunt começou a tocar enquanto tela lentamente fez uma transição da foto no jogo para um esboço foto-realístico do corpo morto de Mario na mesma posição. Foi muito perturbador. Eu estava chorando baixinho enquanto contemplava a imagem. Eu perdi uma outra vida. A foto da minha família foi mostrada novamente. Ficamos ainda mais podre do que antes. A visão para a pintura ficou ampliada, como se estivesse teleportando novamente. Fui recebido com uma foto de Peach’s Castle do lado de fora. O castelo estava desmoronando em ruínas. Os campos estavam pegando fogo. O céu estava escuro como breu.A risada de Bowser era ouvida em um loop e enquanto no fundo as crianças cantavam ironicamente “Você não pôde salvá-la!”. Isso durou um longo tempo, até que, um close-up do rosto de Peach acompanhado por um grito extremamente alto interrompeu o ciclo sem aviso prévio. A boca de Peach estava aberta como se ela estivesse gritando, e seus olhos estavam vazios, como buracos negros. De repente, eu estava de volta no corredor enquanto Mario foi novamente lançado para fora da pintura. Agora, todos os Toads foram embora, e eu e minha família parecíamos muito repugnantes. As larvas estavam em buracos na nossa carne. Tripas estavam caindo fora de nossos corpos. O globo ocular de meu pai estava pendendo para fora. Era demais para suportar, mas algo ainda insistia para marchar adiante. Eu pulei na pintura, com apenas uma vida restante. Desta vez, não havia nenhum nome para a missão. Apenas um espaço em branco onde o título seria. Eu selecionei a missão, e Mário desembarcou em uma ilha muito pequena no meio do oceano. Havia um sinal solitário.Lia-se “DIVE” (mergulhe). Fiz exatamente como dizia, e entrei na água. O mar estava escuro e vazio. Não havia nenhum peixe. Eu não era ainda capaz de ver qualquer coisa na água, além de Mario. Nadei para baixo. Eu continuei por algum tempo, mas Mario nunca ficou sem respiração. Contei cerca de 10 minutos nadando até que decidi voltar a subir. Assim que eu girei em torno de Mário, ele veio. Um enorme, e quero dizer enorme Unagi a Enguia saiu do nada e engoliu Mario. Eu estava pasmo. Passou tão rápido que eu nem tinha certeza do que vi. A tela de Game Over não apareceu. Tudo o que aconteceu foi um fade-out. A foto da minha família e eu foi mostrada novamente. Éramos simples esqueletos agora. Mais uma vez, parecia muito real. Eu não poderia mover a câmera. Ela só ficou concentrada na imagem. Eu desliguei e liguei o jogo. Eu escolhi o meu arquivo, mas ele só foi para a foto do esqueleto da minha família. Tentei fazer isso mais 3 vezes antes de desistir. Eu queria desesperadamente parar, mas alguma força me impediu de ir embora. Eu decidi escolher o único outro arquivo salvo. A câmera, uma vez mais centrada na figura do esqueleto, mas desta vez eles estavam em uma posição diferente. Como se fossem uma família diferente. Category:Games Category:Família Category:Creepy Category:Maldições